2. Description of the Prior Arts
In the course of industrial manufacture and garbage incineration, it is greatly important to filter completely the exhaust. Generally the exhaust is necessarily processed by dust-collecting treatment before being exhausted. The said dust-collecting device comprises a plurality of gantries sleeved by filtering bags, through which the particulate matter is eliminated when exhaust is deflated and filtered. In order to avoid accumulating plethoric dust on the surface of the device, which will lead to ventilating difficulties and the further failed function of filtering and clarifying, the prior technology adopt a plurality of membrane valve controlling the suppressed gas to be infused fiercely into the filtering bags the instant that valve gates is open under the automatically controlling method, as a result the dust is compelled to inversely depart from the surface of the bags, then is collected and transferred outside through the lower scrap tundish.
In pursuit of economization of the energy source and achievement of excellent eliminating effect, the adoptive air pressure is extremely high, meanwhile, the membrane valve must be operated within a spilt second. Approximately, the general conduction time is within several tenths of second. To control the movement of valves in a small scale will not induce a serious problem. However, when the controlled valve body is connected with a bigger duct, the method of multilayer interlock control with difference pressure is necessarily adopted. As shown in drawings, a valve body comprises two chambers with different sizes inside, interior of which is respectively arranged two shiver membranes of different scales, formed with flexibility. Furthermore a rigid valve gate is set in the centre of the membrane to plug the lower air duct. A couple of ingress perforations is arranged around the peripheral portion of the membrane, which enable the gas to be directed along the duct repeatedly infuse into the two chambers respectively and the interlock control to be realized. When the top magnetic valve is close up, the interior air pressure facilitates the two valve gates make a interlock move whereat close up. While the magnetic valve is unclosed, gas is exhausted off causing the valves turn open accordingly.
As far as the multilayer membrane valve according with the prior technology is concerned, due to its structure design of the inflating control means of valve gate switch, gas is inflated into the big chamber through the perforations on the big membrane, then infused into the small chamber through the perforations on the small membrane (or the perforations directly is arranged on the cover body as the dashed line shown in the drawings). Hereby it is inevitable that the upper small valve gate opens firstly before the lower big valve gate make an interlock move to closes up, which consequently bring on a delay on movement time. Accordingly, it is failed to realize instant responding. Besides, since the relationship of the two membranes is interlocked, even if a little flaw is found in the perforation of the upper membrane, the leak can affected the other membrane to move following it.
Therefore, to overcome this disadvantage the inventor made a deep research and improvement, took repetitious experiments and modification, finally developed the present invention.
The present invention is mainly intended to provide a kind of structural improvement of membrane valve characterized as quickly responding, firmly open and close up, mechanical operation responding rapidly, and able to make a simultaneous movement with the upper and lower membrane without causing interlock delay.